


Is It Christmas Without You?

by CooperNox (CooperMox)



Series: Clexa Prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grumpy Clarke, Lexa loves christmas, Modern AU, Octavia is clueless and precious, holiday drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperMox/pseuds/CooperNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little oneshot for the holidays by request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Christmas Without You?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from  
> Jayenator565
> 
> :D

“You're not having fun. I hate you.”

Octavia nudged Clarke with a hip as she danced around her, her frown doing its best to ruin the glamour of her dress. It only worked a little, she was still the most radiant person in the room. Thanks to the moody black cloud that was Clarke's attitude. If she'd just let go a bit...

“It's a company Christmas party, I'm not supposed to be having fun.”  
Clarke took a long sip of her drink and glared away an approaching desk jockey from accounting. She definitely wasn't in the mood to be hit on. 

“Clarke, honestly, you're killing my vibe. I get it, but I mean geeze, try to loosen up.”  
She was there as a formality at most. And for the free drinks, but don't tell her brother. Bellamy was the face of the company even though he always told Octavia it was a family business and she was just as important. Clarke was supposed to be Bellamy’s business partner, but she preferred to keep in the background. Normally, parties were her thing but tonight she wanted to be at home with a bottle of wine and a warm bath. And Lexa. 

But news was news was news and oh she’d make it up to her and there’ll be other Christmases Clarke, and you should go to the party anyway because you should have some fun and I love you and I’ll be home soon. 

Being a responsible person just kinda sucked. She wanted to mope, she wanted to be mad that she was at her company party without her girlfriend, that a riot in some unpronounceable country was more important than their first real Christmas, but she couldn’t. That was Lexa. Work came first. Not because Clarke wasn’t important to her but because she loved her job, she loved being on site when the news happened, being part of history as she would say. And Clarke loved that. 

“I’m not here to take anyone home Octavia, forgive me for trying to keep the rabble away.”  
She snarked, lifting an eyebrow. Octavia was here to take someone home. Particularly the hunky marketing exec she’d been practically stalking. She was happy to take any attention the clueless drones would give her though. 

“Right, your mystery boyfriend you won’t tell me anything about. I don’t see him. I still think you’re making it up. He should be here to take advantage of that dress.”  
Octavia made a show of raking her eyes over Clarke’s dress, exposed thigh and cleavage and all. 

“Down girl. Don’t you have and artist to seduce?”  
Clarke rolled her eyes and pushed away Octavia’s playful predatory gaze with a finger between her eyes. Her friend brightened instantly, scanning the room for the man in question.

“I do indeed. And there he is. Can I trust you to not run off?”

“What do you care, you’ll be booking a room upstairs in thirty minutes and I’ll be on my own anyway. I’m probably going to head home. Don’t have too much fun.” 

“Party pooper.”  
Octavia scowled but accepted Clarke’s parting hug.  
“Should I call you a cab?”

“I think I’ll manage. There’s usually three or four waiting outside hotels like this. Merry Christmas O.“

“Merry Christmas Clarke.”

* * *

The cab ride was quick and the elevator actually worked this time ( the damn thing had a mind of its own) so by the time she reached her apartment she was in a fairly good mood. Small victories had their way of cheering her up. That and the promise of that hot bath.

Music? The faint sound of Christmas music was drifting past the door when she fumbled to free her keys from her purse and she had to stop to think. Had she left the music on?she was fairly certain she didn't own any Christmas music. Christmas wasn’t really her thing, not the commercial part anyway. she’d barely managed to put up a tree. What the hell was going on?  
She turned the key and stepped inside cautiously, balling her key-chain in her fist just in case she needed to hit an intruder.

The music was definitely coming from her living room. The lights were out but the whole room was lit with candles and the faint glow of multicolored lights from the tree in the corner and a warm cinnamon smell drifted from the kitchen. The keys fell from her hand as Clarke looked around in awe. It hardly looked like her apartment anymore, she almost turned to check the number on the door.

“You’re home early.” 

Clarke whirled toward the voice, nearly crying out in shock when she saw Lexa, sitting as casually as she could by Clarke’s sad little plastic tree with a santa hat fitted crookedly on her head, hiding a grin behind a mug of something that smelled of peppermint.

“Lexa?! How? What are you-? You’re here!”  
Clarke stammered, feet pulling her closer as Lexa set her mug down to meet her halfway.

“There’ll be other riots.”  
Lexa shrugged, taking in her girlfriend’s dress and delighted grin before wrapping her arms around her waist.  
“This is something I couldn’t miss.” 

“You decorated my apartment.”  
Clarke laughed, settling her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“Well, you kinda suck at Christmas, Clarke.”  
Lexa teased, kissing the tip of Clarke’s nose as she scowled.  
Lexa had kept her love of all things Christmas secret for this very reason. It made the surprise that much better.

“I didn’t have much reason to celebrate.” Clarke defended quietly, reminding her that she’d been planning on a solitary Christmas this year.

“I’m here now.”  
She pecked soft kisses to Clarke’s lips until she was drawn in deeper with a contented hum.

“Best Christmas ever.”  
Clarke murmured against her lips.

It was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please send me prompts on tumblr, I love doing these!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coopthewordguy


End file.
